Amor escondido
by Betsy.cl
Summary: Bella es enfermera y Edward médico y vampiro. Ella lo ama y el recién se ha enterado. Edward POV
1. Chapter 1

Edward POV

\- Bella, que estás haciendo aquí ? - Ella era mi enfermera favorita, para mí desgracia su esencia era mi perdición... Jamás le leí el pensamiento, nunca lo hice con nadie excepto con los niños y bebés que como pediatra atiendo, para saber qué es lo que sienten y como ayudarlos

\- Edward yo, se que no debería haberte esperado después del turno de noche que has tenido, estás muy cansado, pero quiero invitarte a desayunar - ella no me miraba, su discurso parecía ensayado. Por qué me iba a invitar a salir? Y ahí caí... Hice lo que debí hacer hace tiempo, cuando empezó a gustarme de verdad, leí su pensamiento y me metí muy adentro en su mente, disfrutando de casa sensación y casa sentimiento de ella.

\- Bella estás muy cansada y no haz podido descansar nada - intenté alejarla de mi por última vez. Si ella lo desea no la dejaré ir

\- es que quiero hablar contigo porque - No! ella, ella me quiere de verdad... Su olor tan dulce y cálido... No voy a poder evitar alimentarme de ella... Pero no quiero influenciar su mente, estoy cansado de eso, cansado de que nadie me haya amado por lo que soy, siempre han creído que soy normal, un hombre como todos... Quiero que me conozca, que salga corriendo si es necesario, pero que me conozca. Esta nerviosa, le ha tomado mucho tiempo hacer lo que ha hecho, me ha admirado desde hace tiempo y se ha enamorado de mí sonrisa, de mi voz y de mi apariencia, soy un magneto para mi presa... Pero ella, me causa emociones, con su sola presencia... La quiero para mi. Egoísta. No voy a manipularla hasta que sea demasiado necesario o demasiado tarde y entonces deba enterrar su cuerpo por mi descontrol. No. La quiero, No voy a dañarla

\- Vamos entonces Bella, iremos en mi auto. - ella no tiene auto, no sabe conducir. Se siente tonta por haberme hablado. Quiere salir corriendo, pero no se ha dado cuenta aun que le he dicho que sí.

\- Pero había pensado en ir en Taxi - No quería reconocer que no tenía auto porque no sabia conducir. Estaba avergonzada

\- me tienes miedo acaso? Tu me haz buscado primero - Le sonreí y ella se puso roja

\- Está bien, osea yo quería hablar contigo y... - estaba ella aún en su uniforme, yo ya estaba saliendo del hospital, ella me espero en la salida, la mañana estaba fría y ella ahí en el frío de la entrada sin abrigo esperándome... Se estaba congelando

\- Mejor ve a cambiarte y a buscar tus cosas, te espero aquí - Le di una mirada tierna y ella se quedó sin palabras, en eso paso su compañera de turno despidiéndose de nosotros con la mano y ella a penas respondió

\- Vuelvo enseguida, no te vayas - siente como si fuera a dejarla sola. Ella está sola. Su madre murió hace dos años, no tiene hermanos. Esta sola. Nadie reclamará su cuerpo, nadie investigará si la mato... No!

Ella es dulce sencilla y hermosa, para mí lo es... La miro cada vez que paso cerca su sala, donde trabaja muchísimo por sus pacientes, los pequeños la adoran, también por eso deben tenerle envidia las demás, menos Alice.

\- Ya volví - tropezó y cayó en mis brazos vestida en unos simples jeans parka blanca y zapatillas rosadas, parece una niña, su maquillaje muy suave, un poco palida por el turno de noche y el frio.

\- Vamos - La tomé de la mano y la conduje hasta mi auto, menos mal que llevo el más simple de todos.

\- Son casi las 9, puede haber atochamiento de autos hacia donde vamos y no haz dormido nada, si quieres mejor te llevo a tu casa - recordó lo desordenado que había dejado su pequeño estudio y la vergüenza de llevarme allá.

\- No te preocupes, vamos al staburcks - Ella temblaba cuando le abrí la puerta se acomodó y tenía frío a pesar de su parka, pensaba que no era cierto que estaba ahí, comigo, era su sueño... Yo siempre tan esquivo con ella, tan cercano me sentía en el trabajo, le fascinaba verme atendiendo los niños, sonriendoles siempre y jugando con ellos, para que su enfermedad fuera menos terrible... Era su inspiracion? Que tierna chica es... Podría ser ella mi inspiración. Tan dulce, tan suave tan tierna, azorada siempre que me estabamos solos... Su amiga y compañera de turno le dio el valor para venir a hablarme... A decirme qué? Me acomode en el asiento del conductor y encendí el auto, partimos de inmediato hacia el café. Estaba de camino a mi casa, ella vivía lejos, como una hora si no había trafico.

\- Tienes frío - encendí la calefacción

\- Gracias, eh... - quería decirme que le gusto.

\- Eres la primera person que se sube a éste auto, no salgo mucho, vivo solo. - tenía que hacerla sentir cómoda

\- Nunca me has contado nada de ti, pensábamos todas que tenias novia - Por eso me había esperado, creía que no la iba a tomar en cuenta porque había alguien mas... Iba jugando a perdedor y ha ganado el juego sin saberlo... Lamentaba su ropa, no es la ropa que habría querido llevar en una primera cita.

\- No tengo - No se me ocurrió nada más que decir ella se veía hermosa

\- Ah es que yo había pensado que sí y como mis amigas dijeron que tu estabas con alguien entonces yo no tenía que perder y entonces así ya no estaba pensando todo el tiempo en si...- Eso era, ella quería que la rechazará para seguir con su triste vida y no seguir teniendo esperanzas conmigo. Había mucho dolor en su corazón. Quise abrazarla.

\- No sé de dónde sacan esas cosas, yo no tengo novia, además nunca nadie me ha preguntado nada - Su compañera, Alice le dio esa idea, sabiendo que soy soltero, solo para hacerla acercarse a mi. Ella la quiere de verdad y quiere verla feliz. Creyó que yo era un buen hombre...

\- Pero debe haber alguien en tu corazón, yo sé que sí entonces... - me dolió el lugar donde debería estar mi corazón y se extendió por mis brazos, una sensación de dolor suave, era lo que ella estaba sintiendo, sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas

\- En mi corazón - como si yo lo tuviera

\- Sí, tu quieres a alguien y ella debe quererte mucho... Como yo - Ahí estaba, su declaración de amor en el lugar más incomodo, en mi auto, en el tráfico de la mañana, donde no podía abrazarla, reconfortarla...

\- Por qué crees que estás ahora aquí Bella? - No debería haberle preguntado eso, una lágrima cayó de su ojo derecho, la limpio rápido, pero sentí el calor de esa lágrima cómo si fuera mía. Delicioso dolor, sentir por primera vez después de mucho tiempo

\- Porque eres un caballero y no quisiste dejarme plantada en la salida del hospital intentando declararme, sino que quieres que sea en privado para ahorrarme la humillación pública

\- A que te refieres con eso? - El dolor esta vez fue más fuerte, ella lo sentía hasta fisicamente, estaba todo perdido para ella, me amaba en silencio desde hacía más de un año, se lo contó a la persona equivocada y todos se reían de ella, a mis espaldas por supuesto, yo siempre tan preocupado de otras cosas, no oí a nadie, hace tiempo no leía los pensamientos de los demás, me habría enojado y por supuesto en un loco arranque de ira la habría besado en medio de la estación de enfermeria.

\- Todas me estaban mirando - Tan absorto en mis pensamiento que no las oí. Todas, literalmente todas las mujeres del servicio de pediatría estaban mirándonos desde el piso tres, vista privilegiada... Casi todas esperando que la rechazara, no muchas la querían, ella era hermosa y tierna, digna de envidiar. Menos su compañera de turno, ella sí creía que Bella tenía una oportunidad. Salió de ahí para llevársela si era necesario, para salvarla, pero se dió cuenta de que estaba todo bien y siguió su camino

\- Sí creías que no iba a salir bien, por qué lo hiciste? - Otra vez haciendo yo preguntas estupidas, ella me quiere...

\- para dejar de sufrir de una vez - Bella tenía lagrimas en los ojos, luchaba valientemente por no dejarlas asomarse, pero otra le ganó la batalla y me dolió a mi. La sentí, su dolor, su corazón desgarrandose

\- Sufrir? - lo dije? O lo pensé ?

\- Edward te he amado desde hace mucho tiempo y siempre que creo que estoy un poco más cerca de que me veas como mujer, tu simplemente dejas de hablarme y, eso duele mucho - ella lloraba. Una luz roja me dio justo el tiempo para acercarme a ella

\- No es lo que crees Bella, he tenido que alejarme de ti, porque me gustas demasiado y no quiero hacerte daño - eso sí era cierto... No soy lo mejor que pudo pasarle.

\- no me harás daño Edward, yo quiero... - ella nunca se había preguntado que era lo que quería en realidad... Me ama pero jamás se atrevió a soñar conmigo. Me quite el cinturón de seguridad y me acerque a ella, me miró y la besé en los labios, suavemente.

\- Te quiero Bella - Estoy perdido.


	2. Chapter 2

\- Te amo Edward - Está asustada, cree que se ha quedado dormida y es un sueño.

\- Debería habértelo dicho hace mucho - apoyaba mi frente en la suya, inhalando su esencia, increíblemente relajante... Su corazón latía rápido su cara cálida y sonrojada... Hermosa. Ella no quiere abrir los ojos, siente que voy a desaparecer, en sus sueños siempre lo hago. Ella Sueña conmigo? Si pudiera soñar seria con ella. Muy a disgusto me separo de ella, vuelvo a acomodar me en mi asiento, me pongo el cinturón y la miro, sus ojos cerrados. No quiere llorar. Me quiere... Hasta cuándo me vas a querer Bella? Hasta que sepas lo que soy... Si es ese mi destino disfrutaré cada minuto contigo, partiendo ahora mismo. Acarició sus manos y luego pongo en marcha el auto, en dirección a mi departamento. Si en mi casa podrá dormir y despertar conmigo. No puedo esperar para probar su sangre... Pero quiero que ella me la ofrezca voluntariamente en un acto de amor y aceptación de lo que soy. Puede que nunca pase. lo que ha de ser será. Cuando el auto se mueve, al fin me mira, le sonrió y queda deslumbrada, no cree que es real

\- Tengo otros planes para el desayuno, iremos a mi casa, no te preocupes, soy un caballero, como tu dijiste, estarás a salvo conmigo -

\- Te creo - ella no temía por mis avances amorosos, solo temía mi rechazo. Creo que sí supiera lo que soy, me seguiría queriendo. Eso espero. Él sol ya estaba dando sus primeros rayos, me tocan las manos con su calor reconfortante. La iluminan a ella y me sonríe. Tomó un atajo hasta mi casa, entro en el estacionamiento subterráneo

\- Aquí es, dejame ayudarte a bajar - ella sentía sus piernas débiles como lana. Su cuerpo pesado, le costaría mucho seguir en pie conmigo frente a ella.

\- Gracias - no sabía que decir, sus sentimientos eran demasiado fuertes, me llegan con un torbellino que me golpea, es exquisito, en más de cien años, jamás he sentido algo así. Quiero tenerla cerca, abrazarla. Bajo del auto y abro su puerta, se quita el cinturón y tomó su cartera, luego sus manos y la ayudo a sostenerse en pie, la tomo en mis brazos elevándolo un poco del suelo y la besó otra vez. Ahora sus labios tibios responden a los mios, sus manos en mis hombros, quiere acariciar mi cabello, le encanta? Al parecer es su deseo oculto... Una vez me tocó cuando fingi un dolor de cabeza por estrés, tenía que parecer normal y mi cabello le pareció maravilloso. Quiero que me toque otra vez. Intensificó el beso, le tomó la cintura con una mano y con la otra su mano izquierda y la subo asta mi cuello, el resto del camino es suyo y lo hace, acaricia mi pelo y me hace gemir sin que sea mi intención. Me hace sentirla... Me fascina. Su suave toque se acaba, se ha asustado, he sonado como un animal, el sonido ha salido de mi pecho, un rugido bajo. Ahora piensa que ha escuchado mal. Interrumpe el beso cuando yo estaba a punto de meter mi lengua en su boca. Me decepciona, quedo con el fuego en mi garganta quiero su sangre. Quiero sus besos. Sus sentimientos recorriendome. Tan frágil y tan intensa... Su corazón late tan fuerte que hasta Ella puede escucharlo y se avergüenza, mira hacia abajo, pero lo puedo dejar de abrazarla, ella no se decide, no quiere alejarse.

\- subamos, te prepararé desayuno y después debes dormir un poco, te llevaré a tu casa cuando quieras - Hablo pegado a su cabello, fresas. Siente mi aliento cálido y siento que ella me abraza... Mi primer abrazo. Le Acarició el cabello, lo acomodo tras su oreja y levantó su barbilla, ella me mira, le sonrío. Beso su nariz y la voy soltando lentamente. No quiero, pero ella necesita comer y dormir. Ha pasado la noche en vela discutiendo con Alice la escena de la declaración y no ha salido como habían pensado, encuentro en sus recuerdos lo que se supone que yo diría y me río mientras la guío hacia el ascensor. Ella mira los otros cuatro autos estacionados

\- Aquí vive gente con mucho dinero parece - Si supiera que todos son mios.

\- Mi auto es el más barato de todos, por eso salgo rápido para que mis elegantes vecinos no me vean - Se ríe. Siempre he sido gracioso para ella, solo para ella. Llegamos al ascensor de la mano y subimos hasta mi casa, el último piso, espero que no se impresione, lo hará es sencila, pero no creo que le moleste. Solo quiere conocer mi cama, un pensamiento lascivo? Sí. Bella quiere dormir conmigo... No será hoy. Ella tampoco piensa que será hoy, pero quiere hacerlo. Ella es silenciosa, lo bueno s que me da tiempo de conocer sus pensamientos, sentir sus emociones y hundirme en ellas, tan profundo que ya no distingo mi existencia de la suya, me parece que yo tuviera alma, pero sólo comparto la suya por algunos instantes.

\- abro mi puerta y ella se impresiona, es un hermoso y muy caro departamento, debería haber comprado algo más barato pero con tantos años de vida que tengo, me doy algunos gustos.

\- Vamos a la cocina, te prepararé lo que quieras -

\- No tengo hambre

\- Tu me invitaste a desayunar, ahora vamos a comer - la dejó sentada en la mesa de la cocina mientas le sirvo... Le gusta la Leche de chocolate... Sí tengo en caja, y huevos, eso... Debe estar aquí en el refrigerador... Yo tomaré solo leche, la comida humana no es mi favorita pero la necesito. Debo comer al menos tres veces a la semana o ya no podre digerirla y no podre pasar desapercibido para los demás.

\- Tienes una bonita casa, con quien vives?

\- Vivo solo, no tengo novia y mis padres no viven en el pais. Mi padre también es médico, vive en Europa. Carlise y Esme. Estarían felices de conocer a Bella, me ha traído de vuelta las emociones que hace tanto perdí.

\- Tu desayuno está casi listo - saque los huevos y comencé a cocinarlos, cuántos? Solo uno? Come demasiado poco... Ha adelgazado en el último mes... Ha estado muy triste... Por...por mí. Tania le ha dicho que tengo novia y ha llorado cada noche. no quiere comer, la tristeza la inunda...

\- Creo que deberías decirme que más quieres, solo se me ocurre hacer huevos, quieres pan tostado? -

\- Sí gracias - quiere levantarse y abrazarme mientras cocino... No lo hará es timida. Ha quiero abrazarme desde el día que me conoció... Para ella amor a primera vista, para mí un peligro inminente al primer indicio de su aroma. Nos quedamos en silencio, ella por timidez, yo por egoísta. Quiero oírla... Recuerda cuando me conoció, el saludo de mano que le di y el beso en la mejilla. A ninguna otra la besé, solo a ella, lo hice para inspirar su esencia de cerca, sentir el latido de su corazon, ver su pulso en el cuello. Que deseo tanto morder...

\- Aquí está recién hecho - al menos no quemé nada en mi afán de escuchar todo de ella.

\- Se ve rico - miente, tiene tantas ganas de comer como yo de beber esa leche de chocolate que estoy sirviendonos. Teniendo un bocado como ella, esto es un desperdicio.

\- Al menos no lo he quemado, para un hombre es mucho decir -

\- Yo podría cocinar para ti, si quieres - se ofreció... Piensa que ha sido muy atrevida, probablemente yo la quiero solo para dormir con ella... No Bella! te quiero!. Cree que soy un Don Juan y voy a usarla, como lo hizo... Mike... Ira... Apreto el vaso de leche, casi lo rompo.

\- Me encantaría, si quieres puedes cocinar el almuerzo... Si quieres quedarte hasta tarde, si no tienes nada más que hacer, puedes dormir aquí y después cocinarme... - Quédate Bella, te lo suplico, quedate conmigo... La miro y le sonrio, ella quiere quedarse, pero piensa que dormir significa tener sexo conmigo ahora!, de verdad eso es lo que quiero, pero no es correcto, no aún, no antes que sepas qué soy.

\- No tengo nada más que hacer, además tengo un día extra libre, cambie el turno del sábado con Jessica. - quiere quedarse conmigo hasta ese día. Yo quiero que se quede, que se quede para siempre. Quiero que sea mia, de todas las maneras posbibles, pero primero debe saber lo que soy. A penas y estamos una hora juntos y la quiero para siempre.

\- Te invito a ver una película esta noche - ella seguía comiendo, muy lentamente, yo tomo un trago de leche muy a mi pesar, me mancho la boca, ella ríe.

\- Tienes chocolate ahí en tu labio - me toca con su mano temblorosa, beso su dedo, ella recorre mis labios con sus dedos, cierro los ojos a su tacto, su calor... Me desea... Más de lo que creí, me desea ahora. No Bella, no lo hagas, no soy tan fuerte para negarte lo que quieres, abro mis ojos y ella se ha acercado a mi, sonrio y la beso en la boca, un beso corto, le tomo las manos y la levanto de la silla. Ha terminado de comer, no tenía hambre. Esta nerviosa.

\- Creo que ya hemos terminado de desayunar ahora, ven, vamos a dormir, después cocinaras el almuerzo, son casi las diez, ven - la tomó descuidadamente de la mano y ella tropieza con la alfombra de la sala. La alcanzo antes de que caiga al piso y la tomo en mis brazos, la levanto... Ella ríe

\- No tengo buen equilibrio cuando tengo sueño, bueno en realidad no tengo muy buen equilibrio nunca... - quiere su cartera, quiere prepararse para hacer el amor conmigo ahora? Es más avezados de lo que creí. Alice, ella la ha convencido, este puede ser el único encuentro que tenga conmigo.

\- entonces dejame llevarte a mi cama en mis brazos - la mire intensamente, la deseo la quiero, su corazón late muy deprisa... Si yo tuviera uno también estaría así.

\- eso sonó raro - me avergonce de dejarle ver mi deseo por ella, no puedo evitarlo.

\- Un poco - quiere saber cuantas mujeres han dormido en mi cama. Le entristece pensar que no es la primera. Llego a mi habitación, a mi cama y la recuesto suavemente.

\- Eres la primera mujer en mi cama Bella, la primera en mi casa también -

\- No me lo esperaba - su pensamiento hablado

\- es decir no esperaba que fuera yo la primera, es que como suponia que tenias novia, entonces, yo pensaba - Y si no tenía novia era lo suficientemente apuesto para llevarme a la cama a todas las mujeres que quisiera... Tienes razón, pero no es lo que quiero, solo te quiero a ti ahora... Si tan sólo supieras qué soy... Aceptame Bella y te daré todo lo que quieras de mi.

\- Tu imaginación es más fértil de lo que creí, ahora deberías dormir, te traeré un pijama y tu cartera, si quieres toma una ducha... No sé si te gustará mi jabon, huele a hombre, pero es solo por ahora. Si quieres puedo ir y comprarte lo que más te guste - En serio le dije eso? Le comprare lo que quiera para que se duche aqui, conmigo? Si lo haré. No quiero asustarla. no se ha asustado, no lo ha escuchado. Piensa en usar mi pijama.

\- voy por tu cartera - busque un pijama en el walking closet, había uno con etiqueta por supuesto. No duermo. Mi olor, ella quiere mi olor, tenía mi perfume ahí y se lo puse, desearía entregarle algo que tenga mi olor, pero no hay nada... Sólo ropa limpia...

\- Toma Bella tus cosas, yo esperare afuera, viendo algo de television, la habitación es tuya - Mis manos temblaban de emocion? No, era su emoción haciendo eco en mis sentidos. Me vuelve loco, ella quiere, pero si lo hacemos, sentirá que es sólo un pasatiempo para mi. No me conoce suficiente... Nunca seria una más. Será la única. Se como hacerlo, lo he leido, lo he escuchado, pero, no aún no. Conocerme Bella, aceptame.

\- No volverás? -

\- Sólo si quieres-

\- Sí -


	3. Chapter 3

La beso antes de salir de mi habitación, ella necesita estar sola, aclarar sus pensamientos, todo ha sido muy rápido. no se imaginó que terminaría aquí en mi habitación. Yo tampoco. Entra al baño y abre la ducha, es un poco torpe y moja su ropa, luego la cierra, se ríe. La veo en el espejo a través de sus propios ojos. Tiene el pantalón mojado, una zapatilla también, está preocupada por secarlos... Comienza a quitarse la ropa para ducharse, sabe que no tendrá ropa para cambiarse, pero mi pijama esta aun sobre la cama. Se quita las zapatillas y luego de desabotona el pantalón... Sé quita la camiseta y la veo en ropa interior... Mi cuerpo ha reaccionado de manera escandalosa, estoy fuera de la habitación apoyado en la puerta, me habría caído de no ser así. Quiero entrar, quiero verla con mis ojos, quiero tocarla, pero no puedo, no debo. Me muerdo los nudillos, maldita mi suerte de no ser un hombre normal, de no poder ir y tomarla ahora, para luego pedirle que sea mi novia, luego mi esposa, darle hijos y envejecer junto a ella. Mi parte animal me reclama. Necesito hacerla mia, que el mundo sepa que me pertenece, que ella lo sepa. Necesito dejar mi marca en ella, beber su sangre y tomar su cuerpo. Jamás sentí algo así... No entraré. Me siento en el piso apoyado en la puerta, mi reacción es salvaje y no puedo casi controlarme. Tengo un deseo que jamás sentí, una urgencia por ella, una urgencia por hundirme en su cuerpo, a cómo de lugar... Pero No. Debo ser paciente.

Dejó su mente en paz muy a mi pesar... Deseo verla desnuda más que nada... Pero si lo hago no me podre contener y entraré en la ducha con ella y la tomaré. Ella aceptará, me saciaré de placer carnal con su suave y cálido cuerpo, luego la morderé y beberé su sangre... Podré controlarme y evitar matarla? No lo creo, no con cómo me siento ahora. Pongo mi cabeza entre mis rodillas y me jalo el cabello, no puede ser... Por primera vez en siglos no puedo contenerme... No puedo pensar en nada más que en ella, su aroma, el primer día en que la vi... Desde lejos... Había llegado recién a trabajar al hospital, área de pediatría, he estudiado medicina desde hace unas décadas, queriendo redimirme de mis pecados... Me ha servido mucho poder leer la mente, así llegue esta vez a trabajar con niños, ayudar a los que no se pueden comunicar aun, pero los comprendo, puedo sentir lo que sienten. Yo no tengo reales emociones, eso pensaba hasta ahora que ella esta aquí a dos puertas de distancia.

Ella estaba con un bebé en sus brazos, con un biberón alimentandolo... Sé veía hermosa, una dulce sensación me recorrió... No la olí estaba en una habitación cerrada de vidrio, un aislamiento, niños con cancer.

Esa tarde me presentaron a todo el personal con el que trabajaría, y la última en llegar fue ella. Inmediatamente la salude con un beso... No es lo más común, es increíblemente poco usual, pero no pude evitarlo, necesitaba sentirla cerca. Desde ahi hace más de un año ella ha sido mi razón de ir a trabajar cada día y cada noche... Verla desde lejos, sin importar si me ve, si me habla. Solo quiero sentir su esencia, ver su imgen... Su amiga Alice es muy diverdita, a veces bailan en la estación de enfermeria durante la noche, cuando creen que nadie las ve... Yo siempre las veo... A través de los ojos de una de sus ayudantes, Angela... La única mente que he invadido, no para oír sus pensamientos sino para ver a Bella cada vez que no he podido estar ahí... Una vez intenté ir y de ser posible bailar con ellas, pero dejaron de hacerlo, apagaron la música y fueron corteses y amables conmigo... Yo quería estar cerca, pero era mejor así ... Al menos tuve un año de ilusión con ella... Un año de verla, un año de celos de quien estuviera cerca de ella. Celos de Alice que compartía sus secretos cuando yo no me permitía mirar en su mente, en su alma... De haberlo hecho, esto habría pasado hace mucho y probablemente ya no la tendría... Tal y como estoy a punto de perderla ahora... Porque que va a pasar cuando se apoye en mi pecho y no escuche mi corazón?.

Él agua ha dejado de caer y la puerta del baño se abre, ella sale... Me mantengo fuera de su mente, pero escucho los latidos de su corazón, el deslizar de la ropa sobre su piel y mi cuerpo sigue reaccionando a ella. Es físicamente incomodo y doloroso, no me había pasado antes. No tan fuerte.

Se pone mi pijama. Se recuesta en mi cama y piensa si debe o no meterse entre las sábanas... Mira la silla cercana y encuentra mi camisa, la que use ayer, la reconoce y... Sé quita el pijama completo y se pone mi camisa... Esta desnuda bajo la camisa... La exitacion palpita en ella, no está acostumbrada, su experiencia es muy escasa y no muy buena. Cree que estará bien si lo hace así, si se queda entre mis sabanas con mi camisa, lo ha visto en las películas... Dulce Bella. Pero tiene los calcetines puestos, no le gusta estar sin calcetines... Evalúa sacarselos, pero decide que no, se pone calcetines limpios que saca de su bolso, quién tiene calcetines en su bolso? Solo ella... Mi camisa cubre hasta sus muslos, se mira en el espejo de mi habitación y... Ese es mi punto máximo, no soporto más y entro

\- Hola - no se me ocurre nada más que decir... La visión que tengo frente a mi es una maravilla... La luz de la mañana entrando por mis grandes ventanales dando su luz tras su cuerpo haciendo translúcida la tela de mi camisa blanca... La veo prácticamente desnuda... Me quedo como un idiota mirandola, ella se sonroja y cubre, tiene la camisa abierta

\- Hola... Me puse tu camisa... Espero que no te moleste yo... - Está avergonzada, pero sigue adelante Alice la previno de todo lo que podía pasar, si quiere tener sexo conmigo debe aprovechar la oportunidad porque será la única... No debe acobardarse y sigue en pie enfrente de mi... No sabe lo que eso me causa... No podre contenerme. Camino hasta ella y la tomo por los hombros...

\- Te queda bien, pero creo que te dará un poco de frio - comienzo a abrochar los botones... Me duelen los dedos al hacerlo, lo único que quiero es quitarle esa camisa y hacerla mía hasta el anochecer, hasta que su cuerpo pida un descanso, porque el mio jamás se cansará de ella... Sigo abrochando hasta que esta completa, no la he tocado... Ella siente como si la hubiese tocado completa... Yo puedo sentir como se exita y su respiración agistada, su corazón resuena en mis oídos y me hace reaccionar... Cierro los ojos y quiero subir esa camisa y tomar lo que no es mio, lo que nunca me pertenecerá...

\- Deberías haberte puesto el pijama... - mi voz suena baja y seductora... No debería hablarle así ... No quiero manipularla... Pero ella lo quiere tanto como yo... Aunque tiene demasiado cansancio, quiere darme placer y yo quiero tomarlo. Su aroma, siento mi jabon pero su esencia es inigualable... Me acerco y tocó su cabello un poco humedo.

\- al menos no te haz mojado el cabello, creo que no tengo secador de pelo - se me ocurre una estupidez para decir... No quiero que su esencia disminuya, por eso quiero mi jabon lejos de su cabello.

\- No encontré champoo - Mira el piso, está avergonzada y piensa en los consejos de Alice, se quedará firme y si lo intento me responderá que sí. Me acerco a ella y pongo mis manos en sus hombros, los acaricio lentamente y besó su pelo. Ella levanta su cara y me mira. Me duele hacer esto, pero es lo correcto. La besó suavemente en la frente y sin que alcance a decir nada, la cómo en mis brazos y la llevo a la cama, la meto entre las sabanas ágilmente sin que se suba la camisa. No sería capaz de detenerme si veo lo que quiero tan cerca. Su pulso se acelera cuando reacciona y ya está en mi cama. La arropo bien y sobre las mantas la abrazo y la beso en los labios... Con mi abrazo inmoviliza sus brazos, si me toca moriría de placer y me metería con ella bajo las sabanas luego de desgarrar mi ropa. Respiro agitado, no es mi respiración es la copia de ella... Su corazón palpita muy rapido... Siento su exitacion, se humedece su femineidad... Me alejo un poco, siento que no puedo más, estoy empujando contra mi límite hace mucho.

\- Edward no quieres? - que? Ella se siente rechazada... Le duele

\- Créeme que quiero. Pero no ahora, no así - no quiero que tengas sexo con el médico del hospital, quiero que hagas el amor con el vampiro.

\- No te gusto? - Decepción. Ella está decepcionada... Avergonzada y siente ganas de llorar. La beso otra vez.

\- Me encantas Bella, pero antes hay algunas cosas que tienes que saber de mi... Tenemos que conocernos - tienes que conocerme.

\- Te conozco, por eso estoy aquí, así - desnuda en mi cama, exitada y húmeda esperando por mi?, no Bella no soy lo que crees y probablemente no soy lo que quieres.

\- Te quiero y por eso, debo esperar... Créeme que es lo que más quiero hacer ahora, pero, antes debes conocerme mejor... Y además estas muy cansada y deberías dormir - cree que son excusas pero esta muy cansada... No sería su mejor puesta en escena así de cansada, Alice se lo dijo.

\- Creo que, sí - asume que esta cansada, pero quiere que me quede a su lado... Eso está más allá de mi límite razonable. Cerca de su esencia, de su cuerpo y de su sangre... No puedo, no debo. Un paso en falso y puedo matarla... Sé tocar humanos con mucha delicadeza pero en estado de exitacion como me tiene podría aplastarla por accidente... Miedo. No quiero perderla.

\- Lo mejor en dormir ahora, voy a cerrar las cortinas y dormiremos. Me quedare contigo. Más tarde podremos hacer lo que quieras, te lo prometo - No debería prometer hacer lo que justamente es lo incorrecto. Me aleje de su lado, cerré las persianas automáticas y todo quedó oscuro como la noche. _Duerme ahora Bella_ le ordené con mi mente y comenzó a bostezar...

-No te vayas Edward. Quédate. - Era su frase en cada sueño que tenía conmigo... Siempre desaparecía ... A veces la decía en su mente cuando me alejaba de ella porque su esencia se me hacia insoportablemente deliciosa y peligrosa, para ella.

\- Aquí estaré cuando despiertes - me recoste a su lado, sobre las cobijan y la abracé. Ella se durmió. Podía manipular su mente tan bien como cualquier otra. No quiero tener que hacerlo, quiero que me quiera por lo que soy... A pesar de lo que soy... A mi... Al hombre y al vampiro.

La miro dormir y su belleza me duele, en donde debería tener mi corazón... Me duele. Mi excitacion aun es una tortura, su cálido cuerpo aquí a mi lado... Mi sed de su sangre y ella bajo mi voluntad... Una mala combinación... Para ella. Cierro los ojos, inhalo su esencia y me contengo de hacer algo de lo que pueda arrepentirme. La despertaré en unas horas, cuando su cabeza este más clara y pueda asimilar la realidad.


	4. Chapter 4

Bella se despierta son ya las dos de la tarde. Comienza a moverse entre mis brazos y finjo estar dormido quiero ver lo que hace, la suelto suavemente y me quedo quieto a su lado, como amantes que han dormido juntos, quisiera que fuere ese el despertar que tuviera, pero no es así no aún... yo he estado sobre las cobijas mirándola y viendo sus sueños mientras duerme. Es fascinante... Me hace anhelar mi propio sueño. Vi su alma a través de sus sueños, y lo peor es que me ha hecho adicto a ella, la necesito para sentir... Para sentir después de tanto tiempo... Ella sueña conmigo. Me ve en el hospital revive nuestro segundo encuentro. Ambos habíamos llegado hace poco al hospital, ella tenia poca experiencia y necesitaba ayuda para instalar un catéter en una vena de un niño que lloraba asustado, sentí su aroma y me acerqué, calme al niño y me ofrecí para asistirla, ella estaba nerviosa, pero resultó todo bien. Ese día comenzó a gustar de mí. Jamás habría soñado que ella me quería de esta manera, podía oír su corazón acelerado si me veía cerca, al principio creí que era porque la intimidaba, tal vez sentía el peligro que se cernía sobre ella al tenerme interesado en su esencia.

Bella despierta a mi lado y me mira dormido, me veo a través de sus ojos, quiere tocarme pero teme despertarme y lo que voy a pensar de ella. Prefiere que sea así que no la vea despertar, se escurre hasta el baño para lavarse los dientes y vestirse... Recordó el rechazo de más temprano y se promete no volver a ponerse tan estúpidamente en evidencia... No le gustan las mujeres fáciles piensa... Eres la única Bella, no existe nadie más que tu, si tan sólo me aceptaras...

Vuelve a la cama, se recuesta sobre las cobijas, a mi lado y finjo despertar, la miro, está hermosa

\- Buenas tardes señorita - me recuesto sobre mi lado izquierdo de frente a ella, tomó su mano izquierda y la beso como un caballero antiguo

\- hola - Está avergonzada, al menos ahora está vestida, se siente mejor, ha sido el papelón de su vida... Siento su desconsuelo y la abrazo, la subo sobre mi ella se ríe, ya no la estoy rechazando, tal vez debí quedarme solo con la camisa. No Bella no, podría haberme resistido y te habría tomado completa. Con esas ideas la beso, intensamente, su jeans y el mio interfieren en lo que quiero, ella a horcajadas sobre mi, la beso, ella entre abre sus labios y me deja entrar en su boca, mi lengua encuentra la suya, ella respira agitada, está exitada, se humedece, reacciono... Mis manos en su cintura en su espalda, acariciando su pelo, mi lengua buscando la suya... Tal vez sea mejor que... No, no lo haré. Me separo un poco de ella, la miro y le sonrío cómo a ella le gusta, una sonrisa de lado.

\- No me distraigas, tienes que cocinar... - Es una invitación a quedarse hasta más tarde. Está contenta, ríe y me empuja sobre la almohada, se ríe y se recuesto sobre mi... Pecho... No!. Me quedo paralizado, el miedo no me deja reaccionar ella no puede quedarse así, va a notarlo, espera encontrarlo... Apoya su cabeza en mi pecho y... No escucha nada. Me mira y me veo en sus ojos, los mios vacíos de terror, la estoy perdiendo... Lo ha notado.

\- Edward... Tu corazón - pone su mano en mi pecho busca el latido y no está. Mis manos dejan su cintura, caen rendidas en la cama, sin fuerzas... Mi dolor, es real, está aquí y no se irá... Jamás

\- Edward - me mira, me sacude, cree que me ha pasado algo, preferiria que me creyera muerto, pero aún tengo una oportunidad.. - Edward mirame, que te pasa, tu corazón Edward que pasa? - Está preocupada, mi corazón no late, no lo siente... No tengo. Se sienta en la cama y me mira. Su mirada exige respuestas, que es lo que pasa?

\- Bella, yo... Bella te quiero, por favor quiero que lo sepas, antes de que escuches lo que voy a contarte, por favor escuchame, no me juzgues hasta que lo hayas oído todo, por favor. Me siento en la cama frente a ella, la veo se abraza a una almohada y se apoya en el respaldo de la cama, se siente más segura, me quedo en mi lugar para no asustarla. Intuye que algo va mal.

\- Habla, di lo que tengas que decirme, te escucho- Es valiente, pero tiene miedo.

\- Soy un vampiro Bella, jamás escucharás mi corazón porque estoy paralizado simplemente congelado, destinado a no cambiar jamás. Llevo más años de los que imaginas caminando por esta tierra sin emociones y sin un propósito, llevando el peso de la inmortalidad que se me ha dado y condenado. Me alimento de sangre humana... Muchas muchas veces los mate solo por accidente los primeros años... Al nacer a esta vida las emociones se apagan... Pero al beber su sangre cuando saben que van a morir... Se convierte de los placeres a los que se pueden sucumbir, uno muy deleznable... En el que he caído una vez en mi deambular por el mundo... Se lo que es el bien y el mal, porque camino entre ellos Intento ahora redimir mis pecados y hacer el bien a aquellos que me alimentan... Por eso he estudiado muchísimos años y trabajo en el hospital, devolviendo algo de lo que he tomado... Sé que no es lo mismo, pero es lo único que puedo hacer. Ahora que te he conocido... Todo ha cambiado, desde el primer día en que te vi, me cambiaste. Quería oír tu voz, sentir tu calor, estar cerca de ti a pesar de saber que eras un imposible. Cada vez que me hablabas, sentía un calor en el centro de mi pecho, donde debiera tener un corazón latiendo como el tuyo ahora, acelerado de tan sólo tenerte cerca. Cada día en que te acercaba a mi, más me dolía tener que alejarme... No quieres que este cerca de ti... Soy peligroso para ti. No soy bueno, jamás lo seré, pero si me quieres aquí estoy, toma de mi todo lo que me queda de humanidad, todo lo que tenga te lo doy. Aceptame Bella y seré tuyo para siempre, por todo lo que me quede de existencia. Di que no y créeme que olvidarás haberme querido - Soy demasiado egoísta cómo para alejarme de ella. Me quedaría incluso si me quedaría solo para poder sentir por un tiempo más.

\- No juegues conmigo Edward - no me cree, siente que le estoy tomando el pelo, solo para hacerla parecer estupida.

\- Ojalá estuviera jugando Bella, esto es lo que soy, un vampiro y no tengo otra realidad - me mira con ojos incrédulos, está comenzando a pensar qué podría hacerme inventarle esta historia, quiero aprovecharme de ella y después dejarla?. "No suena coherente... Es algún fetiche? No, no está loco es el Dr Cullen. Mi Edward". Suyo... Sí lo soy.

\- No puede ser cierto, eres un médico, trabajas con niños, eres la persona más tierna y amable que conozco! - se niega a creerme, ahora evalúa las probabilidades y teme por mi salud mental. Yo temo que me crea... estoy asustado y temblando. No corras Bella, no me dejes... Por favor.

\- Bella - digo sin ganas, no quiero hablar más, ella lo está pensando y se asusta cada vez mas.

\- Edward, por favor, si no quieres estar conmigo, solo dímelo y me iré a mi casa, no volveré a molestarte, pero no me digas estas cosas... Por favor no te burles de mi! - esta, enojada? Sonrío sin mirarla, no puedo sostener su mirada ahora

\- No tienes que hacerlo Edward, de verdad que no es necesario, ya entendí, no te gusto, es eso, está bien, yo jamás pensé en que llegaríamos tan lejos, jamás soñé con besarte, con que me dijeras que me querías... - Un dolor más grande, tanto que me golpea y lo siento en mi pecho en mis brazos hasta mis manos y siento como la presión se amontona en mis ojos, si tuviera lagrimas estaría llorando. Ella llora, por mi, por ella, por creer en que su sueño se había hecho realidad, se siente tonta por creer que alguien como yo iba a fijarse en ella... La quiero no puedo soportarlo más.

\- Bella, yo te amo, por favor no me dejes, aceptame como soy Bella... - le confesé mirándola con dolor a los ojos, sus ojos llenos de lagrimas, por mi... Imágenes de mi, besandola, la sensación de mis labios en los suyos, es tan poderosa como lo que yo sentí... Me quiere, pero no me cree...

\- No te creo - no cree... Que la amo?, le parece tan o más imposible que los vampiros existan... Fuera queda la posibilidad de que yo sea uno de ellos. Siente que he jugado con ella y no comprende por qué lo he hecho, la he besado y ha sentido que me gusta, pero mi declaración de amor la ha descolocado, y eso sumado a la información extra...

\- Te amo Bella, es mi única verdad, eso y lo que soy, no puedo cambiar lo que siento ni lo que soy - limpio sus lágrimas con mis manos, tomó su cara y la acerco a mi. Ella se aleja, está asustada... Pone su mano en mi pecho, no siente mi latido, me empuja hacia atras, me rechaza... Me duele, me razgaba a la mitad, si tuviera un corazón estallaria en mil pedazos... Ella se refugia en la almohada que la separa de mi... Llora, no me dice nada y yo... Sin lagrimas lloro... La he perdido. mi maldita realidad me ha hecho perderla... La veo tan indefensa, asustada, me levanto de la cama lentamente para no seguir asustadola, me duele verla llorar, si tuviera un alma, se me desgarraría al verla así, tan sola... Sufriendo, por mi culpa... Por ser lo que soy...

\- Dime algo Bella, por favor - le digo desde la puerta de la habitación, me mira

\- No me mates por favor... No... - me teme! Nunca antes desee morir tanto como en este momento... Caigo de rodillas al piso, mirándola... Ella cree que voy a violarla y luego a matarla...

\- Bella no... No voy a hacerte daño, por favor Quédate tranquila, no voy a acercarme a ti, te dejaré salir de aquí, llamaré un taxi para que te lleve a casa, no me veras nunca mas, me iré de aqui, jamás volverás a verme, no temas por favor... Eres lo único que he amado en mi larga existencia... - le dije casi como un susurro... Ella me escuchó, era como si oyera mi dolor... Dejó de llorar, me miró

\- Déjame salir por favor... - un hilo de voz... Terror, dolor... Aún me quiere... Esta herida, teme por su vida, pero no quiere verme así... Lo cree, lo sabe, soy un vampiro. He destrozado su vida diciéndole esto tan derrepente. Ha llorado un mes porque me creía en brazos de otra... No! No puede pensar en que su vida no vale la pena, que está loca, que no vale la pena seguir viviendo... No!

\- Perdóname Bella por favor, no quería hacerlo, pero tengo que hacerlo... - la miró a los ojos

\- No! - Gritó


	5. Chapter 5

Me levanto y me acerco a la cama. Como un felino me acerco a ella que se aferra a la almohada y tiembla, la siento, me teme. No importa ya no importa nada, la he perdido.

Quito la almohada de mi camino y ella queda entre la pared y el vampiro. Quiero que se calme tanto como quiero morderla... Su corazón late tan rápido... Veo su pulso en el cuello... Tomo una respiración profunda, su esencia me llama... La miro a los ojos y ella me mira, es valiente...

\- No me harás daño - su voz es un mandato, está segura y no se mueve. Me acerco hasta subirme a horcajadas sobre ella, sentada en mi cama y apoyada en la pared. No le dejo escapatoria.

\- Estás segura? - mi voz es himnotica, me mantiene la mirada, sigue asustada pero me huele y deja de temblar... Me rodea el cuello con sus brazos cierra sus ojos con fuerza y me ofrece su cuello... No me lo esperaba, ella quiere morir en mis manos, piensa que me está dando su vida... Ella me ama tanto que esta es la mejor manera de acabar con su triste existencia... No!. No puedo evitarlo y muerdo... Suavemente y me dejo llevar por su sangre, sus emociones me abruman y descubro las mías... La amo y la deseo... Ella quiere morir por mi, si no puede tenerme me ofrece este sacrificio y yo egoístamente lo recibo. Ella gime de placer, le duele pero la exita, siento como se mueve bajo mi cuerpo y se aferra más a mi... Quiere morir así conmigo aferrado a su cuello, ella en mis brazos... Pero solo tomo un par de tragos de su sangre... Y comienzo a cerrar la herida mientras saco mis dientes... Lo hago solo con pensar en ello... La obligo a soltarme un poco para mirarla...

\- Perdóname Bella... No pensaba hacerlo, pero no he podido resistir mi deseo por tu sangre - le confieso sin arrepentimiento. Ella toca el lugar de mi mordida, no hay nada.

\- Ahora voy a borrar tus recuerdos de este encuentro y podrás seguir con tu vida, luego me iré del hospital, no volverás a saber de mí. - No quiero que me olvide soy egoísta y posesivo... Sólo borraré estas horas, no su amor por mi, no quiero. Ella está confundida, cree que se volverá vampiro. Ha visto muchas películas.

\- No lo hagas por favor - su voz es tan suave a penas un susurro... No quiere que la haga olvidarme... - Déjame este recuerdo de ti, no tengo nada más que esto para ser feliz - comenzaba a llorar y la abracé, la acomode en la cama, acostada, se podría marear, tomé su sangre no mucha, pero es pequeña.

\- Te acaba de morder un vampiro Bella. Deberías estar gritando y no aferrandote a él así - su cara estaba oculta en mi pecho sin latido. Tomé su cara, acomode su cabello y la obligue a mirarme

\- Si esto es lo que debo hacer para estar contigo, te daré mi vida por unos minutos más contigo - Me ama más de lo que creí posible para un ser humano...

\- No voy a terminar con tu vida Bella, no voy a alterarla tampoco, quiero que vivas como una mujer normal, sin el recuerdo de un vampiro enamorado de ti. Se supone que no existo - mi voz es un hilo, no tengo fuerzas para convencerla, no quiero. Ella, ella me quiere, no le importa nada más, ni su propia vida...

\- No quiero mi vida sin ti Edward

\- Y yo, ya no puedo vivir sin ti Bella... - no debería haberla mordido, soy un egoísta

\- Perdóname Bella por favor... No debí morderte... Lo hice porque borraría tu memoria y yo... Deseo tanto tu sangre... -

\- Me gusta que desees mi sangre - se avergüenza de decirme lo que siente, esconde su cara otra vez en mi pecho, acaricio su pelo y lo beso, ella no quiere que me alimente de ninguna otra persona... Está celosa?

\- Me convertiré en vampiro? - Está asustada...

\- No, hace falta mucho más que una mordida Bella - mucho más...

\- Te amo y sí, te acepto como lo que eres. - su valentía me emociona, si pudiera llorar acompañaría sus lágrimas


End file.
